


Private Dancer

by pastelackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Human Castiel, Lapdance, M/M, Masturbation, Panty Kink, Sex Work, Spanking, Stripper Dean, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Sub Dean, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelackles/pseuds/pastelackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets dragged to a strip club by his two brothers. There he meets the mysterious dancer known as Adonis, a green-eyed man who quickly sparks something hidden deep within Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Dancer

Castiel was never really one for attending strip clubs. The whole thing just seemed really uncomfortable and sleazy to him and he really didn’t enjoy watching creepy old men act disrespectful to the dancers. The few times he had went previously always resulted in Cas getting upset from watching members of the audience grope the performers or yell awful things at them. So, Castiel never really went. But today his older brothers Gabriel and Balthazar had somehow roped the younger brother to go to a strip joint with them. This time was different, however, as the older brothers agreed to bring Castiel to a male strip club. They knew that Cas was more interested in men so they figured he would get much more enjoyment from it.

“Is this really necessary?” Cas asked with a huff as the trio walked into the club. Granted, it wasn’t as gross as the other ones he had been to, but still.

“Yes.” Gabriel and Balthazar replied at the same time before Gabriel just spoke up on his own. “You need to live a little, Cas. Let loose. Come on, you might find a hot guy here.” The older brother nudged Cas and gave a waggle of his eyebrows.

Cas begrudgingly went over to a table near the main stage, reluctantly agreeing to have a beer with his brothers. The place wasn’t too busy and no dancers had started their set yet which allowed Cas some time to prepare for what was about to come. After a few moments and a half empty bottle of beer later the show began.

The three brothers watched performer after performer come and go on the stage. Some were pretty good, but nothing was beyond spectacular to Castiel. They were fine but they just weren’t his cup of tea. When it was time for the last dancer of the night, the trio were about to leave before Cas turned to look at the man who walked out on the stage.

Cas was pretty sure he had never seen a hotter human being in his life. “Holy shit…” He couldn’t help but mutter under his breath, making his two brothers smirk. Cas kept his eyes locked on the mysterious man in total awe. He was tall, fit, broad, and absolutely drop dead gorgeous. Apparently his stage name was Adonis which was very fitting for his appearance. There weren’t many people left in the club, so the dancer didn’t have a lot of people to please. Luckily for Cas, this meant he got most of the gorgeous stranger’s attention.

The dancer, known only as Adonis, began seductively stripping to the beat of the sensual song blasting out of the speakers. He didn’t use a pole but he didn’t need to with how he moved his body. By the time the stranger’s shirt was off, Cas was a bright red and he had already gotten an erection. He was pretty sure that he had never seen something so arousing in his entire life. The man removed the tight constraints of his faux leather pants, revealing that he was wearing nothing but a very tiny pair of simple black panties underneath, making Castiel nearly pass out. The sight of this man would definitely be etched into Cas’ brain for a long time after tonight.

Castiel swallowed audibly when the man locked eyes with him, a smirk forming on his perfect face as he began dancing just for Cas. He rolled his hips, ground against the stage, rubbed all over his body, and even dared to tip his hand into his panties for a moment while biting on his deliciously soft lower lip. As the song began to come to a close the stripper elegantly crawled across the platform until he was right in front of Cas. The blue-eyed man felt his breath quicken when he was face to face with the stranger, finally taking in his features up close. Beautiful emerald eyes complimented a dusting of freckles across his cheeks and nose all along the tanned skin. The performer finished up his set on his knees, hand slowly palming along his hardening panty-clad cock as he stared at Castiel. Cas hadn’t even been touched and he was rock hard feeling like he could cum at any second. This man was fucking hot, and he got Cas going in all the right ways.

Gabriel seemed to notice the strong chemistry between the two of them and gestured for the dancer to lean in so he could whisper something into his ear. A large smile appeared on his face as he listened to Gabriel before nodding his head. Cas looked at his brother in confusion as he pulled out a handful of bills and handed them to the stripper. He graciously took them and placed them on the stage, knowing his boss would come to collect them later. He then hopped off the stage and went to stand behind Cas, whispering lowly. “You’re coming with me, sir.”

Castiel blinked in confusion and shot Gabriel a slightly frightened look, only managing to elicit a laugh from both of his brothers. “Have fun!” He said as the performer took Cas by the hand and lead him out of the main room through a back door into a private room. It was dimly lit with various red and pink lights and candles decorating the space, giving off a steamy vibe. Castiel soon realized what was going to happen and the crimson flush from earlier made another appearance on his pale face. “Are you… did he just…?” He could hardly even speak as his mind flooded with desire and a little bit of nervousness.

The man just chuckled as he helped Cas to sit on one of the velvet chairs. “He bought a private dance for you. Saw how you were looking at me…” He licked his lips and went to put on a new song; a slow and sexy one to get the mood going. He sauntered back over to Castiel and smirked, spinning around and bending over to give the customer a great view of his perfect ass. Cas had to fight back the urge to moan just from the pure view, feeling his hard on get even more intense. The performer gradually moved his body down until he was on his hands and knees, pushing his ass into the air even more. He brought a hand around to give himself a quick spank and he moaned at the impact. “If you could touch me, I’d want you to spank me…” He purred out.

Cas bit down hard on his lip, shifting slightly so he wouldn’t have such an obvious erection. The green-eyed man stood up after a moment and swayed his hips before slowly climbing into Cas’ lap to straddle him. Once he was positioned on the man, he began gently grinding down, making sure to rub his ass directly along the bulge in Castiel’s jeans. Cas couldn’t even stop the moan that came out of his mouth at the contact, bringing out a smile in the dancer. He took it as a cue to go harder and he commenced with rolling and rotating his hips in the customer’s lap as his own whines and whimpers fell off his tongue.

“Oh sir…” He moaned gravelly. “You’re so hard for me, aren’t you? Like when I grind my tight little ass on your cock, hm?” Cas could hardly believe this guy was only a stripper. With how hot he was mixed in with his provocative language and movements he could definitely become a severely successful porn star. “You think I can make you cum just from this? Just from me grinding on you like the little whore I am?” He was roughly growling into Castiel’s ear at this point as he worked his body passionately against Cas.

Cas could only let out another choked moan, nodding his head. The stripper just kept going and going until Castiel felt like he was going to explode from bliss. He pulled away from Castiel’s ear and threw his head back, loudly releasing some award-winning noises from his mouth; the mouth that Cas would do anything to kiss right now. With a few more hard jerks against his lap Cas was cumming hot and heavy in his pants, nearly shouting from the orgasm pulsing through him. The performer watched Castiel with hooded eyelids while he slowed down his grinding to ride him through his climax. After a few long gratifying moments, Cas finally came out of his post-orgasmic daze to look at the man in his glistening eyes. He could see him smiling proudly before he placed a quick kiss to his cheek. “Did you enjoy yourself?” He asked soothingly.

“Y-Yeah… loved it…” Castiel breathed out.

The dancer was about to climb off of Cas’ lap but he chewed on his lip for a brief second before whispering. “My real name is Dean.” He never told any of his clients his real name, but he figured that Castiel would be okay with knowing. The guy seemed sweet and trusting enough.

Cas grinned lazily and tilted his head, staring up at the man now known as Dean as he admired the way his cheeks were flushed and his hair was sticking to his forehead from sweat. “Castiel.” He replied simply as Dean forced himself to stand up again.

“Nice to meet you, Castiel.” Dean said sweetly before helping Cas up to his feet.

Cas gave a reluctant sigh before frowning ever so lightly. “I should get back to my brothers.” He really didn’t want to go but he knew he had to go clean himself up and allow Dean to do whatever he needed to do before his shift officially ended.

Dean nodded in understanding and started to dry himself off with a towel, wrapping it around his waist in an attempt to hide the fact that he had also gotten a little too aroused from the lap dance. He couldn’t help it. Cas was sexy. “Okay. Thanks for coming tonight. It was great to meet you.” He said cordially and Cas gave another small smile before he adjusted his jeans and walked out of the room. Finally, Dean was alone and he could fix his little problem… well, more like his big problem. He rarely got hard from doing private dances, but Castiel just did something to him that made the urge to cum stronger than it had been in a long time. Dean sighed deeply and flopped down on the chair where Cas was sitting previously. He quickly pulled off the towel and his panties, freeing his throbbing cock. Within milliseconds Dean was rapidly stroking himself while mental images of the blue-eyed client filled his brain. The way he moaned. The way he spoke. The way his face contorted in delight as he climaxed. All of it made Dean lose his goddamn mind.

Just before Castiel was almost at the table where Gabriel and Balthazar were he realized that he must have somehow left his keys back in the private room. After mentally cursing himself he decided he could just quickly go back and grab them with an apology. Cas turned on his heel and hurried back into the room, gasping at the sight he was greeted with once he got inside. Dean was laying there masturbating and moaning and letting out small sighs of Cas’ name. Needless to say, he was completely shocked and extremely flattered that Dean had gotten just as aroused from the act.

Dean stopped immediately when he heard someone enter the room, cheeks heating up in embarrassment when he saw it was Castiel. He snatched his hand away from his length and tried to cover himself out as he gasped out an apology. “Fuck! I’m so sorry!”

Cas swallowed down a new forming lump of arousal in his throat as he shook his head. “It’s my fault… I-I left my keys in here…” If it were under any other circumstances he would have just left then and there, but the fact that Dean had been saying his name while trying to cum made Cas gain a little boost of confidence. He didn’t even try to stop himself before blurting out. “Want some help with that?”

The stripper blinked up at Castiel, thrown off guard by his question. But he would be damned if he was going to turn down an offer like that from someone as gorgeous as Cas. His answer flew out of his mouth without a second thought.

“Fuck yeah.”


End file.
